Unnoticed Beginnings
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: He took a step closer to her for emphasis and muttered in her ear. "Or was it because you actually wanted it?"
1. Chapter 1

Righty-oh, after listening to "Roses" by Seether this idea popped into my head. And then I saw a picture on DeviantArt which just added fuel to the fire.

Set at the start of Season 10- What if Greg hadn't been as pleased to see Sara?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Hate **

Sara sat on her sofa in silence knowing that in a few moments he was going to tear through the door like a raging like a summer storm. A tear ran down her cheek before she had a chance to blink it away. Just like she had predicted the door swung open and he tore into the apartment with a look of pure vehemence.

Earlier that day she had seen him for the first time in almost two years. It was then she realised that something was wrong. Instead of being pleased to see an old friend after so long he seemed to treat her like a stranger- distancing himself from the tales of Paris she was sharing and barely reacted to her gift. He refused to meet her eye and when she went to speak to him simply just walked away. But she could see it. The anger. The intensity brewing waiting to be let out. She'd seen his car follow not far behind her. He would be there any moment ready to let it all out- whatever it was he'd been bottling up.

He found her in the living room and before she could say a word he was roughly pulling her up by the arm so they were eye to eye. She looked at him with helplessness that made him shiver. A part of him wanted to stop all of this but it had been far too long and he just couldn't hold back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he shouted pulling her towards him with such force that Sara almost fell. His expression was one of anguish. Sara remained silent as his iron grip held on to her and his nails dugs into her arm.

"Greg, please..." she pleaded finally not being able to stop the tears from escaping down her cheeks. She looked Greg in the eye but as she searched his face in order to understand she soon realised that the man in front of her wasn't the same person she had always known. He was looking at her in a cold almost analytical way. This was not the same man that brightened her day with his jokes, the man that she turned to when it felt like her world was falling apart.

"What Sara?" he baited her. "Do you want me to pretend that I'm happy? That everything's fine?" Greg laughed humourlessly he pushed her away from him finally letting go of her arm. His expression was now of disgust.

"Greg, don't do this." Sara attempted again to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"Why not Sara? Do you not want to know how I feel?" He shouted.

This was it. The flood gates were about to open there was no going back now. Every single word he wished he had spoken was now turning into reality- into actual sound. The last ten years lingering constantly in his memory. He looked at the woman in front of him a sense of fury moving like liquid fire through his blood stream.

"I'm done with this." He indicated to himself and then Sara. "I've had enough of waiting around. I'm over being strung along by you. One minute you're into this and the next you're bailing on me. And all for _him_."

"Greg, I'm sorry...I never meant to lead you on-" She started but he'd already cut her off.

"I'm sure you didn't." He spat at her bitterly. "It was just something that happened...it was an accident..." He took a step closer to her for emphasis and muttered in her ear. "Or was it because you actually wanted it?"

"Greg, stop it." Sara demanded stepping away from him. A twisted smirk played on his features a change from the frown that he had previously been wearing but Sara noted it was still unsettling.

"No offence Sara but I bet _he_ isn't any good in the sack- maybe you needed a distraction something to fantasise about." he hypothesised with a grim smile. "You've thought about it haven't you? Imagined what it would be like...I can give you a demonstration if you want." He whispered the last part stretching his arm out running his fingertips along her bare arm.

"Just leave Greg. Go." Sara said her breath getting caught in her chest at the skin contact.

"Fine...I'll go..." his raised his arms in a defensive way. "But before I do..._please_...tell me what you see in him? Because I cannot understand it Sara."

"Greg, please can you just go." She kept her eyes focused on the ground not wanting to look him in the eye.

He turned around and began walking towards the door only to slow down after a few steps and turn to Sara.

"I never said congratulations...I hope you two are very happy together..." He said bitterly finally making his way out of the door slamming it shut causing Sara to jump slightly.

He threw himself into the driver's seat of his car his heart beating with relentless persistency against his chest. As he sat there attempting to calm down he wondered why he felt so bad for having said the truth. A part of him resented Sara- for what she had done and for the way she had treated him. But he knew that he would not be able to ignore the part of him that just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go. And the latter part of him was dominating his mood in that moment. Turning on the engine of his car Greg pulled away from Sara's house his heart sinking slightly.

He needed a drink. He needed something to take the edge off.

Greg found himself in the same bar he used to go to back when he'd found out about Sara and Grissom a place he'd go hoping to forget how much it hurt. A place that became his refuge after Sara left and all he had left of here were memories and photos.

Amy, a bar maid he had found himself making friends with could tell that Sara was back in town from the run down look on Greg's face as he walked into the bar. She had listened to his drunk ramblings about a woman that just didn't seem to see. Amy had heard his opinion of Sara go from believing her to be ideal to almost odium. She noticed how his hazel eyes were darker, almost as if shadowed by sorrow, when he'd been thinking about her. She hadn't noticed it in a while but as he'd walked in that night she could tell Sara was most defiantly haunting Greg's memories.

"Sara problems?" Amy asked sympathetically. A shot of bourbon had been placed down ready for him at his favourite seat.

Greg frowned taking a sip from the fiery liquid that had become his salvation in recent times.

"Isn't it always?"


	2. Chapter 2

First time posting from my new home! Sorry this is short :/

Hope you all like it- please make my day and review : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Unravelling **

He woke with his heartbeat in his head- a dry mouth with the taste of whiskey still lingering. As the sound of his alarm pierced his ears he realised that he was back to where he had been a few years ago. Pining for Sara in the day and attempting to forget her at night.

A part of him wanted to just switch his phone off and roll over and fall asleep again but he knew that everyone would talk- make guesses about why he wasn't there- they would all, also, come to a conclusion- Sara. He remembered the warning look Nick had given him when he had noticed the way Greg had looked at Sara the first night she had returned. He recalled the way he had been silently told by Catherine after a few drinks to keep his hands off her when they had all gone to a bar the other night. He had noted the way everyone would look at Sara's wedding ring as if that was enough to make him turn his feelings off. With those thoughts Greg dragged himself towards another night shift in Las Vegas.

When she was around the attempt to suppress the urge to kiss her would drive him insane. The smell of her skin made it so hard to focus on anything but her body.

He had let a woman he couldn't have affect his work.

As he walked to the lab the sweltering heat didn't do anything to improve his mood. As he walked into the office he saw her sitting in the break room taking sips from her coffee and laughing at whatever it was Nick was saying to her. She threw her head back exposing the delicate skin of her neck. The skin he wanted to badly to taste. Her soft curls spilling over the back of the chair. Hair he wanted so much to run his fingers through. Looking at the way her back arched slightly he thought of her body withering beneath his.

As he stood in the middle of the hall way watching her Greg didn't understand how a part of him wanted her so much when his every instinct was telling him to hate her.

It was then he wondered if it was just the recent dry spell his work had forced him to endure which had caused him to imagine walking into that break room and taking Sara then and there on that table in plain sight of all the people that had warned him.

Greg decided that it was easier to blame the lack of sex in his life than having to face the actual facts: when it came to Sara he was powerless. And he hated it. He was unable to resist her. He was unable to turn her away. He knew for a fact that at some stage that day he would be begging her forgiveness for what he had said the previous night even though he had meant every word of it. He knew he was going to lie just to keep her in his life, because he didn't know if he could handle her not being around again.

But that time would not be now. He was not ready to say sorry. He wanted the words he had said to sink in.

So Greg took a deep breath he walked into the room his eyes focused fully on Nick not paying her attention. He could sense her sitting up slightly straighter in her chair and the way the atmosphere suddenly tensed.

Greg simply ignored it and spoke to Nick about last night's game as if there was nothing wrong. He in the end got paired with Nick and he walked out of the break room he threw her a glance. She was looking at the bottom of her empty mug with a hurt expression, gritting her teeth and blinking away tears.

He didn't know what it was but Greg felt triumph as he watched her. What she was feeling now was a fraction of what he had spent living with and it felt good to know she was finally seeing what was going on between them.

Greg felt glad that maybe this game of cat and mouse would soon be over.

**Later That Night**

They stumbled into the darkness of his apartment her whole body was pressed up against his, her arms tightly around her neck on her tip toes so they were the same height. He kept her flush against his as he led her to his bedroom ignoring the objects that they knocked over on the way. They shed their clothes not losing each other's lips once.

He pushed her forcefully onto the bed and without hesitation planted himself of top of the woman lying before him peppering her collar bone with kisses and bites. Pinning her arms above her head he took out all of the frustration he had felt in the last few years beginning relentless on his attack upon her body.

He was the one with the power and he was not willing to give it up- he kept his hand firmly over her wrists. He used his knees to prise her legs open and while watching her expression he surged into her roughly.

He was in complete control. _And he loved it._


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all like it- please make my day and review : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Pitfalls **

The woman next to him stirredletting out a groan as she awoke to the harsh morning light pouring through the windows, her body aching from the assault it had endure the previous night- not that she had complained. Deep down she knew that she was not what he wanted. She knew that she was not the person he had been imaging the previous night when he'd brought her back to his bed. But she consoled herself that perhaps one day he would noticed how much she cared for as opposed to how little the woman he was pining thought of him.

He pulled himself up and looked down at the body next to him to find clear blue eyes looking up at him, he swallowed hard attempting to brush off the guilt he felt but realised it was almost impossible considering what he'd done and the way he had recently been acting.

_It was the same bar he always disappeared to, it was the same bar maid that he always consoled in. But this time something was slightly different- he'd noticed her. Noticed how pretty the young lady that had been listening to him spill his guts out for the last few months really was. He found it funny how it had taken him almost half a bottle of gin before realising she was attractive. Greg had sat waiting at the bar for her to finish her shift with the full intention of taking her home with him in attempts to forget Sara. She had driven them back to his place and with some badly worded lines he had managed to get her inside- then inside of her. _

"Amy...look..." Greg started but he seemed unable to finish of the sentence he had planned in his head. A part of him knew that he didn't need to say any of what he was thinking about- she already knew.

Without a word Amy picked herself off Greg's bed and began dressing herself while he sat watching her; he was completely silent, his eyes glazed over. She had a feeling that even though he was looking at her he was not seeing her.

_He was sorry. He hadn't meant to take advantage of her. He hadn't meant to use her. But if he was honest, she didn't mean a thing. He was in love with someone else. He was in love with someone he couldn't have. _

He stepped into the crime lab the feeling of foreboding filling him from head to toe. He did not feel ready for the day that was going to come. He was not ready to see Sara again. He was not ready to face the fall out of the previous night. He was not ready to face death- the knowledge that he did not have forever to waste pining.

Catherine handed him is case slip and nodded towards Sara who was standing in the hallway having an animated conversation with Langston about something she had read in a forensics journal. Greg wondered how suspicious it would look if he asked to work with anyone else but Sara but Catherine had already disappeared in the direction of her office- being supervisor was finally getting to her- she was exhausted.

Greg walked slowly up to Sara who turned to him with a confused expression as if she didn't know how to react to his presence- wary that she may not get the Greg she had been friends with but the Greg she had recently been avoiding.

"We have a 419 off the strip." he informed her attempting to act polite hoping not to gain any unwanted attention from Langston. Sara simply nodded- giving their colleague a quick good bye she headed towards the parking with Greg following close behind her.

"Sara can we talk?" Greg asked as they got to their Tahoe. His voice sounded desperate and something inside Sara melted. She turned to face him with a soft expression.

"What is there to talk about?" She said quietly as she turned to face him her arms folded across her chest.

"Us." Sara laughed tilting back on her heels and then placing her feet firmly on the ground, her tongue in her cheek her eyes focused in the distance.

"There is no us Greg..." She stated simply as if it were the easiest thing in the world to say- as if turning a man who loved her down was undemanding."I'm married."

"Greg!" A voice shouted followed by the sound of clicking heels. A red head rushed towards them something gripped tightly in her hand. She eventually out stretched her hand that had been holding onto a watch. "I found this in my car...you must have left it there last night."

"Thanks from bringing it back Amy...you shouldn't have though...it's worthless..." Those words hit Sara like rocks. The watch that the younger woman was handing back to Greg was one she had bought him for his birthday five years ago. It was a watch that he had been unable to part with and had fixed a countless number of times in order to keep wearing it. And here he was declaring it to be worthless.

Before Sara could say a word Greg had pulled Amy into his arms and was kissing her passionately, his hands running all over her body. But his dark eyes were fully focused on Sara's expression.

And what he saw gave him much satisfaction. She was jealous. He could tell from the way she pursued her lips, attempted to throw her head back in a disapproving manner and the way her dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"See you later tonight?" He asked Amy as he pushed her away from him, for the first time taking a proper look at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah sure." The girl said with slight surprise but obvious pleased with Greg's offer. "I have to go to work now see you later."

As the girl walked away Greg's eyes were back on Sara- he gave her the once over and licked his lips. He took a step closer to her till he could hear just how fast her heart was beating and just how shakey her breath was.

"I bet you can't look me in the eye and tell me you didn't want that to be you." He whispered with an obvious hard edge to his voice, his lips curving into a smirk, one of his hands firmly on Sara's hip.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you all like it- please make my day and review : )

I know I'm evil!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Jealousy**

"No." Sara attempted to say firmly but her bottom lip was shaking slightly giving her away. Greg hadn't stopped smirking or moved his hand away from her hip- he used his other hand to tuck to her hair behind her ear.

"Now why don't I believe you?" He mutteredgently stroking the skin of her cheek; the contact causing electricity to circulate in her veins. As she stood there Sara attempted not to think about how long it had been since someone had touched her that way. She tried not to imagine what the effect of Greg's touch in other places would be.

"We...We have a crime scene to get to..." Sara said attempting to tilt her head away from his hand feeling overwhelmed. Whatever this was- it needed to stop. He took a step away from her, his expression not changing in the slightest. He was toying with her and she knew it but she didn't seem able to break away from whatever game he was currently playing. Sara quickly turned away from him and climbed into the driver's seat of the Tahoe attempting to get away from the irresistible smell of cigarettes and cologne that were starting to make her melt.

Sara didn't know what it was but when Greg touched her, her heart beat seemed to double. She recalled the first time she and Grissom had made love, the excitement of finally being able to intimate with him in a way she had always imagined. For some reason just standing that close to Greg had gotten a similar reaction out of her.

And when Greg had been kissing Amy there was an unsettling amount of jealously filling up her mood. Sara shouldn't have cared. Greg could sleep with whoever he wanted. It was not her place to say no.

She attempted to keep her thoughts focused on her husband- the way he made her laugh, the way he knew what she was feeling without her having to say a word. But every time she glanced over at the passenger seat Greg was watching her intently, his eyes running all over her body- at one stage he had to bite his lip and turn away from her because of how filthy the thought that had popped into his head was.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Sara shouted eventually unable to ignore him for any longer.

"Like what?" Greg demanded to know his voice filled with false innocence (most certainly not stopping).

"Like...you're undressing me with your eyes..." Sara said keeping her eyes focused on the road, not wanting to see whatever face he was currently pulling.

"I'm sorry...is that not allowed anymore...has Mrs Grissom really become that prudish...because you didn't seemed to mind when I used to do it before..." He responded bitterly.

_That was it._ Sara snapped. She pulled over the truck- with one swift arm motion undid her seat belt and turned to face Greg. Whatever it was that was going on between them needed to be sorted out- they couldn't let their personal lives interfere with their work.

And more than anything Sara wanted her best friend back. She wanted to be able to turn to him when things got rough like she had done before. Sara wanted to know she had at least one person she could count on not to hurt her. But from the way Greg had recently been acting it was as if he was the person most likely to hurt her.

"Greg, stop acting like a dick, and tell me what's going on." She demanded to know.

"Nothing, Sara, nothing is going on. You're _happily_ married...I have a girl friend...we're just co-workers and that is it." The way he said the word "happily" made Sara shiver.

Because not that she would ever admit it out loud, Sara had doubted everything in her life in the past few days- but most of all her marriage.

**Later That Day **

Sara stood with her hands on either side of the sink propping her up, beads of water running from her face on the ceramic surface. She needed to get a grip of herself. She couldn't pin down exactly what it was that had made her feel this way but a whole host of reasons came to mind- their case, her husband, her marriage...Greg.

Just as she thought this he stepped through the door. She could feel her heart rate speed up and her breath forcing itself out causing her chest to heave.

"Greg...please just go..." she began not wanting to deal with his games. A tear escaped down her cheek and she found herself crippling towards the sink unable to hold herself up again.

"Hey..." Greg spoke softly for what had felt like the first time in days. He took a step towards her and pulled Sara into his arms so she no longer was attempting to stay standing without any help. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, his hand absentmindedly rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay..." he muttered into her hair.

She titled her head up to look at Greg and saw a shadow of the man he had been before she had left, sparking hope that perhaps whatever else happened- things between them might be okay. Greg gently pushed hair that had become damp with tears out of her face and smiled down at her.

"Things are going to be just fine..." he whispered.

Without warning he leant his head down covering Sara's lips with his own. For a moment she didn't react but as he gently brushed his lips against hers she found herself kissing back. She wrapped her arms around Greg's neck deepening the kiss.

But just as she had become comfortable, he pulled her arms away from his neck and took a step back. His hazel eyes suddenly becoming darker. He gave her a simple look of conquest and turned around and disappeared out of the door leaving her standing alone reeling from their encounter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you all like it- please make my day and review : )

I know I'm evil!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Guilt **

Sara's head was thumping as she walked down the strip, the bright lights were most certainly not helping, she could barely recall the bar's she'd been to and all of the drinks that she'd had that night. But the fact she could remember all of the events of that day told her that she had not had anywhere near enough to drink. She ducked into another bar and ordered a double Jack Daniels before the urge to call Grissom and tell him that she had kissed Greg got the better of her.

Sara glanced up to find herself meeting Amy's bright blue eyes. She groaned at the situation fate had brought upon her. Amy placed the drink she ordered on the bar in from of the brunette. Sara took the glass and placed the money on the counter and swallowed a large amount of the whiskey in one swing without saying a word.

"Hello Amy." She said once she had recovered from the taste of fire that was slowly tricking down her throat.

"Hi...Sara...is it?" The younger woman asked with caution even though she knew full well that this was indeed Sara Sidle, the woman Greg was in love with. There was no way she could miss those dark eyes, the seductive half smile and long legs Greg would always talk about. One the thing that did surprise her was the gravely texture to the woman's voice- a sound that accounted for every cigarette she had smoked over the years. She was rougher around the edges than Amy had expected but then she realised that was what made her stunning. The fact that her clothes weren't meant to cause men to drool did exactly that by clinging to the right curves. The almost non-existent trace of make- up didn't show a lack of caring for her appearance but simply proved she didn't need powders and glosses to look beautiful. In that moment Amy finally realised just who she was competing with for Greg's attention and affection- she could feel her hopes slowly slip away.

"That is...me..." She laughed her hands going to the bar for balance. Sara wished she could be anyone else apart from herself because she didn't want to deal with Greg or be the one to tell her husband that she had kissed another man. And not only that- but she had enjoyed it. They way that Greg had kissed her had reminded her of what it felt like to be young and in love with no explanation.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked full of concern noticing for the first time how drunk the woman in front of her was.

"I'm fine...but I could do with another one of these..." Sara pointed to the empty glass in front of her.

"Here..." Amy placed a glass of water in front of her.

"I don't think this is what I ordered." Sara slurred. Taking a sip from the liquid and realising it was water rather than gin or vodka.

"Sara...you really don't need another drink...look I'll call Greg...he'll take you home." Amy turned around and headed towards the phone. Sara placed her head down on the bar attempting to stop her from losing her balance and falling off the bar stool.

"Greg...it's Amy...Sara's here...she's in a state...I think it would be best if you took her home." Amy spoke slowly. Not knowing whether this was a good idea.

"I'll be right there." He said shortly and hung up the phone.

Greg appeared at the door to see Sara sprawled across the bar. He scooped her into his arms and she lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and drunkenly nuzzled his shoulder. He gave Amy a quick appreciative glance and then disappeared out of the door. She had a feeling that she would probably not be seeing or hearing from Greg again and she could feel heart sink with disappointment. Greg was a great guy- so unlike the other men that drunk there. He was funny, charming and sweet. But she reminded herself that he was in love with someone else.

As Amy stood behind the bar watching them leave she also wondered if she had made the right decision sending Sara home with Greg. She knew for a fact that Sara was not in the state to be saying no to his advances. She also had a feeling that Greg had waited a long time for a chance.

Greg walked down the street to where Sara was staying the sky rumbling threatening to rain above them. He glanced up to see the clouds rolling by and a rain drop hit him. Greg kept walking pulling his arms tighter around Sara as the skies finally opened up and rain crashed down on Las Vegas.

When Greg reached Sara's block of flat's he propped her against the door while searching her pockets for her keys. Sara groaned as her head lolled back, her eyes tightly shut against the light. The inside of the place isn't much better than the outside Greg noted as he carries Sara up the stairs to her flat. It was a last minute thing; he recalled that Nick had explained why Sara lived in such a rough part of town.

Greg carried her to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and soaked trousers. His fingers worked quickly at undoing her shirt exposing her smooth skin and lace bra. Sara groaned as he lifted her off the bed to free her arm of the sleeves. Tossing the shirt aside he looked down at Sara in nothing but her underwear. Her hand had found his and she was pull herself up. She sat up on her knees on the edge of the bed she hooked one of her arms around Greg and pulled him towards her. Her cold body pressed up against his damp clothes, one of her hands in his hair, her lips collided with his.

But Greg pushed her away much to both her and his own surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you all like it- please make my day and review : )

Special thanks to Charlie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Honesty **

Sara woke with the cotton of her sheets against her bare skin, her eyes stinging from the bright morning light that flooded through her window. She pulled herself up to find Greg standing at the door with a steaming mug in his hand. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled half way up his arms, half of the buttons undone as Sara glanced around she saw his belt and tie hanging on the top of her desk chair. She could feel the duvet slide down her body and quickly pulled it up when she realised she was naked underneath.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before..." Greg smirked and offered her the mug he had been holding on his eyes lingering where her bed sheets met her skin. His eyes were darkened with lust making Sara even more self conscious. "I've called in sick for you...and I have the day off...if you want to..." But he found himself unable to say it and simply just smirked.

"Greg what's going on?" Sara asked looking around attempting to find her clothes but soon realised they were nowhere to be seen.

"Well it's about mid-day, I'm bringing you coffee because you're probably very hung over considering how drunk you were last night." Greg explained as if it were a completely simple situation.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked her voice cracking slightly.

"I've put them in the machine, hope you don't mind." Greg placed the mug on Sara's bedside cabinet and perched himself on the edge of the bed next to her. He placed his hand on her jaw and leant in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sara shouted and pushed him away.

"What does it look like?" Greg laughed stroking her hand. "And come on...after last night..."

Sara glanced at him, her eyes rimmed with tears, clearly hyper-ventilating. She pulled herself off the bed wrapping the duvet firmly around herself away from Greg's preying eyes.

"Go Greg...leave" She kept her eyes focused on the floor not wanting to look at him. Not wanting to see the glee that was bound to be across his face as he watched her react.

"Fine I'll leave." He stood up snatching his belt and tie from the chair. "By the way Sara...we didn't have sex...if that's what you think...you came on to me...while you were half naked...I was the perfect gentle man, I turned you down and put you to bed to sleep off the booze." He gave her an amused look and disappeared out of the door.

As he stepped into his flat and took a cold beer out of the fridge, Greg felt himself boiling up. He remembered peeling the wet clothes of Sara's body- the miles of milky skin that were underneath them. He recalled the gentle curves of her breasts as a bead of water escaped from her hair past her collar bone. He remembered the feel of her legs as his fingertips had brushed the skin taking her trousers off. The way she had kissed him made his bones ache with lust. As he collapsed on his sofa he imagined all of the things he could have done to Sara the previous night. In his head he didn't push her away, he pulled her closer. He kissed her back rather than stopping her. He imagined touching her in all the places he had spent years dreaming about. Greg thought of how easy it would have been to get between her legs the previous night with her so drunk and willing to give him what he wanted. He wondered about how it would felt to be inside of her after spending so many years thinking about it. He fantasised about what she would have sounded like when she peaked- when she was screaming his name.

Greg felt a familiar longing stirring in more Southern regions than his mind forcing him to think about something other than Sara.

**The Next Day**

Sara sat on the bench in the locker room- she still hadn't fully recovered from her bender two nights ago. She had attempted to sleep off her hangover the next day but when she woke the world seemed like a fuzzy place as if she were still drunk. Grissom had called the night before to ask her about her day and how Las Vegas had been treating her and as much as she wanted to tell him about kissing Greg she just couldn't bring herself to actually do it. She thought of how it would break his heart, how he would lose his respect for her and the fact that he wouldn't be able to trust her. She had simply balanced it out and realised that it was not worth the risk telling him what she had done.

Greg appeared at the door; he casually opened his locker and took of his t-shirt in order to prepare for shift. He turned around resting his back against Sara's locker, his arms folded across his bare chest a devilish smile playing on his lips.

"Hello Sara." He said attempting to sound casual.

"Look Greg...I want to say...thank you...for the other night...not doing...anything when you had the chance..." She kept her eyes firmly focused on the ground ashamed about the situation in which they had last seen each other. Greg simply smiled and sat himself down next to her. Sara could feel the heat radiating from his skin and his smell, the mix of cologne and cigarettes, she had memorised surrounding her. He was sitting way too close and as much as Sara wanted to move away, she didn't know what it was, but something kept her glued to the spot.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet...I gathered...I would enjoy it a lot more if you knew exactly what we were doing..." He whispered into her ear Sara could feel her stomach tie in knots as he grazed her wedding ring with his fingers letting her know exactly what he meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you all like it- please make my day and review : )

Special thanks to Charlie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Defiance **

They had a surprisingly slow day at the lab- the cases had been few and far between leaving Sara and Greg sitting at the side line waiting for when they were needed. Sara sat in the break room flicking through endless out dated forensics journal after another. She never thought she'd find herself hoping for crime- especially after the burn out she had suffered not that many years ago.

Greg appeared at the door with a wary expression on his face. He took a seat across the table from her but refused to meet her eye. Sara wanted to say something but she seemed to be unable to find the right words- it was then she realised just how much her relationship with Greg had changed- she had always been able to say whatever she wanted to him. He had never judged her. He had never turned her away. But having to think about what she wanted to say was a sign that things were no longer the same. She glanced down at her journal attempting to focus but found herself staring at the words not making any sense of the.

"Greg, we have to talk." She finally said. He looked up at her wide eyed as if completely innocent.

"About what Sara?" he asked simply even though he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"What ever...this...is." She said referring to herself and then Greg. He looked up at her with a sly smile, his dark eyes clouded over.

"Go on." he made it clear that he was willing to listen.

"It isn't going to happen...I love my husband...I'm sorry I led you on in any way I didn't mean to...but I'm married..." she stated her half of the argument and waited for Greg to reciprocate but he just sat there silently for a few moments flicking through a news paper.

"Well if I were you I'd stay away from Hodges...he has some interesting gossip about your beloved husband." Greg muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Oh nothing." Greg shrugged pretending that whatever he had said was not at all important. "I'm heading home, bye."

As he walked away he glanced back to see Sara stand up and wander in the direction of Hodges's office causing a sly smile to play on Greg's lips.

"What do you know?" Sara demanded from Hodges who had been busy sorting results. He glanced up at her nervously and then back down at his work.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he asked placing a small amount of trace on a slide.

"Grissom?" She folded her arms across her chest in defiance. Hodges looked back up at her, still clearly nervous.

"Look...I've just heard something..." he started hoping that Sara's phone would ring or that someone would walk through the door in search of their results simply because he did not want to be having his conversation with a woman that was trained in weapon less defence and was likely to snap when he told her what he knew.

"Something? Spill Hodges." She demanded again narrowing her dark eyes- giving him a death stare which made him finally give in.

"I heard that Grissom had been in touch with Lady Heather and that he was going to be guest speaking at one of her lectures in London." He blurted out all he knew hoping that it would be enough to make Sara leave. But instead she stood there with a dumbfounded and slightly hurt expression.

"Grissom's in Peru." She stated as if it didn't make sense. Hodges picked up a flyer that he had printed out and handed it to Sara. "Dr Kessler's Frank Talk Tour"- so Heather was indeed going to London, Sara glanced at the bill but Grissom's name did not stand out. However in small letters at the bottom it read "guest speaker- an expert in forensics from the best crime lab in the country- puts Dr Kessler's work into context".

Sara felt a sense of betrayal as she re-read the line and handed the flyer back to Hodges. Her husband hadn't told her. He had not mentioned the fact that he had kept in touch with Lady Heather or that he planned on going away with her even when he claimed to be too busy to visit her in Las Vegas.

Sara clocked out grabbing her stuff from the locker room and disappeared out of the main door a million thoughts running through her head. Sara didn't understand- why wouldn't he tell her when he knew how much his relationship with Lady Heather affected her.

She stopped at a door buying a six pack of beer and cigarettes for the first time in the years she hand Grissom had been together. He had always hated her smoking- so she'd quit. But the anger that bubbled up inside her let her know that it would be okay to have one or two.

Sara started walking but she didn't have a picture of where she was heading and simply let her feet carry her to her destination. She glanced up at the modern looking block of flats. Sara sat herself down on the stairs in order to prepare herself for what she was about to do. Taking a cigarette out she lit it and then opened one of the cans of beer.

Taking alternative swings from the beer and drags from the cigarette she waited for him to turn up. She could just about imagine the look on his face when he saw her. Sara knew him well enough to know he stopped at a small bar on his way back from work. Like clockwork he walked towards the block of flats.

Taking a long drag from her cigarette she reached out her hand so he could pull her up- he obliged helping her get to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with false surprise.

"I spoke to Hodges." She stated as if it were an explanation. His mouth made an "oh" shape as he stepped past her towards the door.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked casually as he unlocked it.

"Make me forget." She said softly with a melancholic tone.

"And why would I do that?" He looked at her- tucking his hands into his pockets with a look of confusion.

"Because I'm asking you to sleep with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you all like it- please make my day and review : )

Rating changing! This is very smutty- please be warned!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Lust**

He led her inside of his flat with slight resistance- he'd know that this was going to happen at some stage but he hadn't been expecting it to be so soon. He'd always thought she'd be drunker if she was going betray the only man she had claimed to love but as he turned around from what he could see she'd had a can of beer and a few cigarettes. She had an expression of hurt and betrayal- it was then he realised just how much of an impact the rumour her had convinced Hodges to started had had on Sara. She had always been insecure when it came to Lady Heather. He recalled the way she had sized her up the first time she'd met the dominatrix. He could tell from the look in her eye that day that she had decided she could not compare to Lady Heather.

She placed her things down and took of her jacket throwing it aside she stood waiting for him to make his move. Greg stepped closer to her feeling invigorated by the fact that this was actually happened. He kissed her with caution not knowing how she would respond but to his surprise she took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Greg felt overwhelmed by the fact he could taste the smile he had memorised and the Sidle Scent that was surrounding him.

She began kissing his neck, taking nips at it every so often while working on undoing her own buttons while Greg pushed her gently towards the dining table. She tossed her shirt aside and undid her jeans pulling Greg's hands to her waist as she stepped out of her shoes. He pushed them down her legs and kept his hands on her hips as she perched on the edge of the large oak dining table his Papa Olaf had given him.

"Sara..." Greg said breathless as he stepped away from her grasping hands. "Are you sure about this?" Sara reached out her hand undoing his jeans and with one clear swoop pulled both his jeans and boxer out of the way. She took him in her hand forming a tight fist around him- the pressure of her hand causing him to groan. She ran her thumb over the head of his penis teasing him by changing between tantalising touches and pressure as she slide her hand up and down his length.

"That answer your question?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she snatched her hand away when he was hard spreading her legs providing space for Greg to step into. He moved in kissing Sara on the lips as his hand searched her body. She wrapped her legs around him and he could feel the damp fabric of her panties against him when she pulled him close and raked her nails down his back causing him to shiver.

Greg undid Sara's lace bra and tossed it aside without hesitation he caught one of her nipples in his mouth using his hand to message the other breast as he did so. Sara moaned in pleasure her head rolling back. The sound she made exited Greg more, he thrusted against her core involuntarily. His other slid down her body and into her panties. His fingertips traced patterns on her clit causing Sara hips to move towards his hand in search of more pleasure. Sara slowly reclined her back flat on the table her legs firmly around Greg's waist.

"These. Have. To. Go." Greg demanded through gritted teeth tugging at her panties, Sara finally unhooked her legs from around him so that Greg could remove the final barrier between them.

Greg slowed down and looked at the woman in front of him, her legs spread waiting for him, her eyes closed with anticipation, she had bitten her bottom lip red raw. Without any more uncertainty Greg slipped inside of her. Sara gave a throaty moan her hips bucked up in response. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and Sara wrapped the other around his waist pulling in him deeper. He started slowly sliding in and out of her his hands on either side of her body for support. Sara's back arched off the surface of the table.

"Harder." Sara said her chest heaving. Instead of doing what she had asked Greg pulled out of her and took a step back. Sara pulled herself up, her hands firmly gripped the edge of the table her expression one of outrage.

"Get up." Greg said in a husky voice. Sara felt a shiver down to her core at the way he had asked her. So instead of arguing she stood up and turned around. She could hear Greg take a step towards her. She gripped hold off the table to support herself and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Without warning Greg roughly slid into her from behind. He bit into her shoulder as he pounded into her causing Sara to cripple forward toward the table.

"I'm so close." she let out in a gasp. Greg thrusted even harder, knowing that he could at any point push her over the edge. He wrapped one of his arms around Sara's waist and began stroking her clit in circular motions.

Sara's walls tightened around him as she let out a throaty moan her head rolling back to rest on Greg's shoulder as he came inside of her he let out a groan of pleasure.

He held her up while they both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs. Sara turned to face him and nuzzled the dip between his shoulder and neck wrapping her arms around her neck. Greg scooped in her up into his arms like he had done a few nights ago and carried her to his bedroom.

They laid under the sheets a tangled mess exchanging kisses while recovering with the knowledge they were both ready for another round.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the lovely review- keep 'em coming :)

Special thanks for Charlie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unnoticed Beginnings: Betrayal **

Sara woke up with Greg's arms tightly wrapped around her; her head rested on his chest. The sound of his heart beat filling her ears as they lay skin on skin. She traced patterns on his chest with her finger tips which gently rose and fell. His hazel eyes flicked open still shadowed by exhaustion. He glanced down at Sara and gave her a lazy smile.

"Ready for another round?" he asked his voice cracking as he spoke. Sara firmly planted her hands on either side of his head she pulled herself up so they were eye to eye. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips she began slowly grinding her hips against him- the friction fuelling the fire that still smouldered from the previous night. She trailed kisses down his neck to his chest and continued going. She glanced up at him her pupils dilated with lust as she went down on him. When the ache between her legs became too much Sara straddled him sliding him into her using her hand. She began rocking her hips at a steady pace her hands rested flat on his chest. She looked down at him with hooded eyes and a devilish smile as she picked up the pace before coming to a sweet, agonising stop as she peaked.

"Greg." she gasped, tilting her head back as she did so. He looked up at her amazed and for a moment pretended that this could work- that he could really have her. Her chest heaving as she recovered she started up again to finally push Greg over the edge.

Sara rested her head on his chest again as their breathing slowed down. Greg wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He muttered into her hair. Sara snapped her head up to look Greg in the eye.

"Look Greg..." she started but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Tell me one thing did you do this to spite him?" He asked as he brushed hair out of her face. For the first time Sara saw the pain that he had attempted to hide with the aggression and the false hate.

"Yes." She said honestly not wanting to hurt him more than she already had.

"Well since you're being honest...was I better than him?" Greg laughed attempting to act casual.

"We don't have to go there Greg." She said quietly picking herself up off him.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smirked. As he laid in bed watching Sara pick up one of his shirts and wrap it around herself. She quickly did up the buttons and gave him a warning looking but didn't say a word and simply laughed.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." She announced as she disappeared out of the bedroom leaving him wrapped in sheets that were drenched in her scent and their sex.

Sara padded down the hall, finding it bizarre how familiar she was with Greg's flat. In the two years she had been away she had not forgotten the layout, she would look around and find ornaments and posters she had expected Greg to throw away years ago but he had managed to cling onto them created decor that was miss matched.

She poured herself a glass of water and found herself moving the mouse on his keyboard bringing his sleepy laptop to life. She found the internet explorer open to a webpage on Lady Heather's website. She smiled inwardly at Greg's fascination with bondage and his interest in the perverse. But it was not till she looked carefully that Sara felt her heart begin to sink. Greg appeared at the door in nothing but his boxers a satisfied smile on his face.

"So...you want to spite your husband some more?" He asked in a husky voice moving her hair out of the way and kissing her neck. Sara spun around on the stool and pushed Greg away from her a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You knew? You knew Grissom wasn't going away with Lady Heather that it was someone else but you didn't tell me? You let me believe Hodges?" Sara asked taking a step away from the man she had less than ten minutes ago been intimate with. Greg glanced at her stony face his expression telling her all she needed to know.

"Why Greg?" Sara asked not understand how someone she trusted could hurt her in the way Greg had. He stood there staring at her blankly. "Was it for sex? Is that it? You just couldn't hack that I'd sleep with Grissom-"

"It was because I love you." Greg cut her off his fingers had curled into fists.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have let me believe that my husband would do that to me. If you loved me you wouldn't have used me. If you loved me you would have been happy that I was happy." Sara shouted not being able to stop the tears that were pouring down her face.

"Well Sara I think the fact that you believed it says something about how much he loves you. Where is he Sara? Because I certainly don't see him around trying to make you happy. And it's hard to be happy for you when you're not happy yourself- if you were really enjoying being married to that man as much as you say you are you think you would have let me fuck you three times in one night?" Greg spat at her. "I've been in love with you for ten years Sara. And all you've done is look past me. I would do anything for you. Just say it because I want to be with you that much. Why don't you understand?"

"Stop it! Stop talking." Sara stepped back until she was leaning against the kitchen counter. Her legs had turned to jelly, and she felt unable to hold herself up any longer crippling on to his kitchen floor not be able to stop the pain from flooding her body.

Greg stepped closer in order to help her up but she flinched away from his touch. She looked up at him her dark eyes filled with betrayal and expression that told him things would never be the same again. It was at that moment that Greg realised there would be no going back for him and Sara.

It was in that moment he realised he'd lost her.


End file.
